joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Devourer of Gods (Terraria)
Summary The Devourer of Gods, originally known as a mere myth in Terrarian legends, is a monstrous cybernetic serpent from the depths of an eldritch-conceived pocket dimension. It's home is devoid of all lifeforms, with an endless blanket of hazy purple mist extending as far as the eye can see. This was not always the Devourer's home, as it used to tunnel through the earth in the Terrarian's world, eating and crushing all that dared to stand in its way. However, as the Devourer's food sources became more adept at avoiding its attack patterns, it began to starve, leading it to use the power of those it devoured to tear a hole in the dimensions. This is now where the Devourer hides, awaiting for some foolish challenger, be it god or otherwise, to awaken it from its slumber. The Devourer will occasionally launch 'sneak attacks' by tearing through the dimensions and eviscerating unsuspecting victims to feed its ever-growing segments. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: The Devourer of Gods Origin: Terraria (Calamity Mod) Gender: Unknown Age: Ancient Classification: The Devourer of Lag, Monsterous Cybernetic Serpent | Thot Patrol Member | Thot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sense (Can detect people while in another dimension), Flight, Space Flight, Telepathy, Statistic Amplification (can amp his speed while not flying), Gravity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (created the Ceasless Void), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Flight, Transformation, Can afflict the God Slayer Inferno Debuff, Ice Manipulation, Summoning (can summon the Devourer of Thots), Danmaku, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Invisibility, resurrection, Resistance to One Hit KO, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Bleeding, Fire, Blindness, Curse Manipulation, Statistic Reduction, Cold, and Gravity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Portal Creation, Danmaku, Energy Projection, Statistic Reduction, Flight, Space Flight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption (He can utilize abilities from his food source), Bleeding, Fire, Blindness, Curse Manipulation, Statistic Reduction, Cold, and Gravity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Summoning, Power nullification, Flight, Space Flight, Danmaku, Energy Projection, Can afflict the God Slayer Inferno Debuff, Ice Manipulation, Transformation, Resistance to OHK, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Bleeding, Fire, Blindness, Curse Manipulation, Statistic Reduction, Cold, and Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Accidently created the Ceasless Void which would consume the Universe if it wasn’t stopped from the armor it wears) | Higher (Can now easily kill the Terrarian) | Far Higher (Can one shot the Terrarian with zero effort) | Higher (Stronger than his base form) | Universe Level+ (weaker than the Devourer of Gods) | Universe Level+ (Can deal just as much damage as the expert mode DoG itself, and can summon it at will) | Higher (Comparable to the DoG’s Final Phase) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Providence, whom can travel from the Sun to the Earth in less than a second) | Higher (Faster than before in short burst) | Higher (Can nearly blitz the Terrarian) | Same as before | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the Devourer of Gods) | Massively FTL+ (Can hit the Terrarian) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is never shown lifting anything) | Higher (Stronger than before) | Higher (Even stronger than before) | Higher (Stronger than its base) | Unknown (Weaker than the Devourer of Gods) | Unknown (Can tear through dimensions with her hands) | Higher (Stronger than her past form) Striking Strength: Universe Level+ (Created the Ceasless Void by trying to rip through dimensions) | Higher (Can easily kill the Terrarian after they defeated the Ceasless Void) | Far Higher (Can effortless one shot the Terrarian) | Higher (Stronger than his base) | Universe Level+ (Weaker than the Devourer of Gods) | Universe Level+ (Can do just as much damage as the DoG, Can rip through dimensions and reality with her bare hands) | Higher (Should be comparable to the expert mode Final Phase of the DoG) Durability: Universe Level+ (Wears the armor that stops the Ceasless Void from destroying the universe) | Higher (Can tank more hits from the Terrarian even after they got stronger than before) | Far Higher (Can tank many hits from the Terrarian even when they amp themselves up)| Lower (Can take less damage than his base form) | Universe Level+ (Weaker than the Devourer of Gods) | Universe Level+ (Is as strong as expert mode DoG) | Lower (Should be compareble to the DoG’s Final Phase) Stamina: Extremely High (Has survived for years and operated at full capacity, despite not having food) | Higher (Can fight longer than before) | Far Higher (Can have an amplified Terrarian wail on him for long periods of time) | Same as before | Possibly Limitless (is a plushie) Range: Low Multiversal with Portal Creation, Hundreds of meters with physics attacks, Higher with lasers, Unknown with Reality, Spatial, Light manipulation, and gravity manipulation Standard Equipment: His armor, The Devourer of Thots, a plushie Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is one of Yharim’s top scientists, Created and studied the Ceasless Void, Found a way to hop through dimensions, Has absorbed the essence of hundreds of gods, Should be smarter than the Guide) Weaknesses: Cocky, Has the maturity of an average CS:GO player, Can only fly for a limited amount of time, Can only amp his speed when not flying, Can’t physically attack while invisible | None Notable | Cocky and has the maturity of an average CS:GO player Expert Mode | Revenge Mode | Death Mode | Final Phase | Devourer of Thots | Cosmic Plushie | Cosmic Plushie Final Phase Gallery Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 2 Category:Faster than Light Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Thot slayer Category:Video Game Category:Fourth Wall Awareness